dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crystal clear
Welcome Hello, welcome to Dungeon Defenders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crystal clear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, and remember to sign your messages by adding four tildes (~~~~) to end of your message! -- Jetah (Talk) 08:04, December 15, 2011 You may contact Finally (RighteousRage) or Jetah with any questions. Ask Ltearth for anything related to formatting! = Finally = 04:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Icons if you can pull the icons from the DDDK, that'd be awesome :) Jetah 16:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) alright, i'll try :) Crystal clear 16:28, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Transparent Images from DDDK As another suggestion attempt to make the background weapon image clear or transparent. Thanks for uploading the image however. Jetah 01:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I can easily convert them to transparent images, probably after xmas though. :) Crystal clear 07:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Transparent images part2 if you could just click on the image (current image) and upload a new version of it. Also how are you getting these images? I've looked through the DDDK and haven't seen any images of this quality. Jetah 10:48, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ok, will do that from now on. also, all I do is screenshot the static meshes with the wireframe toggled. I know there's already the in-game item icons in DDDK, but they're really bad quality (and using the static meshes lets me use the pic both as an icon, as well as an equip image too). For the transparent images, I just magic wand the editor solid color background out. I'll most likely be uploading/replacing images in short bursts at a time, but I'm glad to to help :) Crystal clear 12:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) User:Crystal clear Just a quick reply, I just realized the original images I uploaded were .jpg, whereas the new transparent images will be .png. I tried to overwrite the existing .jpg's by simply renaming the .png's to .jpg but the uploader detected and prevented me doing so :( User:Crystal clear For instance, I want to replace axe.jpg with the transparent axe.png. Would you be able give me some help with this, or would I need to manually replace the file extension (and probably delete the actual file as I go) of my older .jpgs on each page I used them on? I know you'd want to avoid wasting the unnecessary space with having to copies of some images... :( Crystal clear 13:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) jpg to png You'll have to upload them as png and if you wish you can mark them for deletion. or just simply reply to my userpage (gives me an email) that the old jpg can be deleted. I might, thinking about it but not guaranteeing at this point, change the weapon names to weapon models (like the D3K has them). Because of how there are multiple name for the same icon. And I guess you use a rotate within Photoshop to rotate the image after you hit Printscreen? I haven't found a method to rotate the (staves) dangle like you have them. Jetah 23:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I don't mind redoing them all as pngs and removing the old jpgs. Yeah, especially with several of the original campaign rewards sharing the same model with core drops. And yeah, I had to rotate them 45 degrees, so they somewhat resembled the real icons in-game. I think only the huntress weapons are freely rotatable in DDK, everything else is axis locked :( Crystal clear 03:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Monk Spear they are uploaded :) thanks for telling me how you did it. Jetah 01:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ps you can delete these, just hit Edit at the top. Mega Snowman Boss since the turkey boss isnt on the list (as it's a seasonal dlc) i dont think we'll need to add it to the creature/boss template. 21:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ah makes sense, I guess they're from seasonal DLCs compared to the spider queen. Anyway thnx for replying :) Crystal clear 01:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say a big "Thanks!" for all your contributions. Much appreciated. Cheers, Guyde 18:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) No worries! Happy to help :) Crystal clear 18:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on chat? Chat? WOW YOUR #1 :0 Haha, you've still got more edits than me!:)Crystal clear 04:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC)